Mesmo que me peça
by Meru Onikawa
Summary: Essa história tem casais alternativos e já definidos u.uE... a história? querem saber? pois então leiam acreditem não é tão ruim
1. Prologo

**Mesmo que me peça...**

**Oi gente**

**Essa fic vai ser com casais alternativos e já determinados u.u**

**As fichas serão postas ao longo da história juntos com os casai...**

**Agora à história /o**

**PROLOGO**

Chovia intensamente em Konoha. Mas não era uma chuva comum. Podia-se ver casas sendo destruídas ou invadidas pelas chuvas.

Mas no meio dessa cidade, onde todos se escondiam, havia uma garotinha, de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos afundando cada vez mais.

Ela gritava por ajuda. Mas ninguém parava para ajudá-la.

Até que, um homem, de capa preta com nuvens vermelhas apareceu lhe estendendo a mão.

- Por que não vai procurar abrigo como as outras pessoas? – pergunta a menina com certas dificuldades.

- De que adiantaria procurar um abrigo, se o que vim procurar nesta cidade está há minha frente? – diz o homem – Quer que lhe ajude ou deixe que você morra?

Ela nada respondeu, só afundava cada vem mais.

Quando o homem estava prestes a sair, a menina fala:

- Por favor me ajude... eu faço o que o senhor quiser... mas me deixa viver...

Após dizer isso, ela desmaia.

O misterioso homem então a pega no colo, e sai rapidamente da cidade, que logo em seguida já via o sol novamente.

Cinco anos se passaram, e as pessoas já nem lembravam-se da tempestade que tantos problemas trouxe.

Ou melhor, quase todas as pessoas. Pois em uma pequena cabana, meio afastada da vila, havia alguém que lembrava.

- Não se preocupe... eu vou vingar você...

Dizia uma garota, com olhos roxos e cabelos loiros presos em dois longos rabos de cavalos, que segurava em seus braços um boneco de pano.

- Eu vou me vingar...

**(continua)**

**Nota: É curto por que isso é s´p pra entenderem a história**


	2. O que ver e o que não ver

**Mesmo que me peça**

**Capitulo 1 – O que ver e o que não ver**

Naquele dia, que muitas pessoas diriam que estava lindo, a pessoa naquele quarto diria que não...

- Senhorita, está na hora de tomar seus remédios... – diz uma enfermeira ao entrar no quarto.

- Obrigado... – diz a menina que estava deitada naquela cama de hospital. – Mas não irei toma-lo agora... – disse friamente, virando-se para a enfermeira.

- Mas a senhorita deve toma-lo para poder and-

A mulher foi cortada por uma pessoa que entrava rapidamente no quarto.

- Senhorita há alguém que quer vê-la urgentemente!

- Deixe que entre...

- Mas nem pensar!! – diz mais uma vez a enfermeira – Você tem que ficar de repouso, longe do contato de outras pessoas!

- Deixe que entre... – disse Tsunade entrando no local

- Mas Tsunade-sama... – ela desistiu assim que viu o olhar de Tsunade – sim...

- Vou lá chamar...

Após dito isso, as três mulheres saíram do quarto.

Chegando há recepção, a mulher viu que estava vazia e...

- Não pode ser!!!

Dizendo isso saiu em disparada para o quarto 64.

- Ela não está aqui! – diz ela trincando os dentes.

- ATENÇÃO! ATENÇÃO! A PACIENTE DO QUARTO 64 FUGIU DE NOVO! ATENÇÃO A TODOS OS MÉDICOS! ENCONTREM A MENINA! ATENÇÃO!

Depois de ouvirem isso, todos os médicos saem em disparada pelos corredores do hospital.

Enquanto todos a procuravam feito loucos, ela já se encontrava num beco escuro, muito distante do hospital.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado... de novo... – diz a menina sem emoção alguma à pessoa em sua frente.

- Você sabe que não faço isso por você... e sim pelos meus amigos... – diz Kiba a menina.

Logo depois de dizer isso e sai do local, deixando-a naquele beco.

Em quanto isso, na praça central de Konoha, era possível ver um garoto se embalando no balanço. Mas, diferente das outras pessoas ali presentes, ele não parecia feliz e entusiasmado. Pelo contrario! Ele parecia muito triste e abatido.

Ela embalava aquele balanço, sempre suspirando. Até que alguém chega perto dele e pergunta:

- Ei garoto, por que você está tão afastado de todos? – pergunta Naruto se aproximando do menino.

- Por que sou diferente? – diz ele quase chorando.

- Mas só por que você é diferente você por acaso tem que ficar assim?

- Não mas é que... ninguém que tenha um pouco de preconceito quer ficar perto de mim...

- Por quê?

- Por qu-

- Ei Naruto! Vamos logo! - grita uma Ino.

- Já vou! – dizendo isso Naruto sai andando e fala – Até outra hora garoto.

- Ei quem era aquele garoto Naruto? – pergunta Ino interessada – Ele era bem bonito

- Não sei... não consegui falar muito com ele... –responde Naruto, sem entender as intenções dela.

- E o nome?

- Também não sei...

Ino e Naruto ficaram muito pensativos quanto a isso, e quando voltaram até aqueles balanços, o menino não estava mais lá.

Os dois começam a procurar pelo garoto misterioso. Até que ouviram uma voz e decidiram segui-la.

A voz dizia: "Não me importa o que aconteça depois... só irei me vingar antes... e trazem o que é meu de volta..."

Os dois seguem a voz até uma cabana. Onde eles entram cuidadosamente, e lá, vem uma boneca, que segurava uma shuriken e disse:

- Vamos brincar!

Eles tentaram escapar. Mas ninguém ouviu. E tudo que aqueles dois ouviram foi: "Não são vocês que procuro..." e dormiram...

Voltando ao beco. Onde a menina foi deixada. Agora, não havia mais ninguém lá. E sim apenas uma poça de sangue.

E quem olhasse para o céu agora. Veria uma grande vespa sobrevoando Konoha, em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

- Tenho que pegar aquele remédio... – disse a menina, agora demonstrando um pouco de emoção ao falar. – Voa mais rápido!

E com essas ordens, o inseto continua o percurso mais rapidamente.

Até que...

- Droga... – diz ela – Como se não bastasse estar sem um remédio agora meu chakra se descontrola...

E então, ela tenta pegar um vidrinho em seu bolso.

Mas uma ave passou rapidamente por ela pegando o pequeno frasco, e o levando até um ANBU.

- Então era aqui que você estava – diz o ANBU – É uma pena, mas tenho ordens para deixa-la detida na prisão até receber mais ordens.

- Tsc... você acha que vai me pegar assim tão fácil? Pense de novo então.

Após dito isso, ela faz selos com as mão usando o ninjutsu "sabaku no tsunami no jutsu".

O ANBU tenda desviar mas não consegue.

- Você é boa garotinha – diz ele após recuperar-se – Mas não o bastante.

Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se mexer. Pois assim que completado o jutsu, o inseto some, e logo mais a garotinha desmaia.

Antes de seu corpo se bater contra o chão, o ANBU a pega no colo.

- Pena que Tsunade-sama confie em você... seu monstro...

No mesmo momento que isto ocorria. Na floresta era possível escutar um barulho. Um barulho que parecia ser de algo sendo cravado em algum lugar...

- Muito bem tocado Ten-Ten! – diz Rock Lee fazendo pose nice guy. – Sua pontaria é perfeita!

- É muito boa mesmo... – diz Neji – Mas mesmo assim tem que melhorar...

- Obrigado garotos! – diz ela ofegante. – Mas eu vou parar. Estou cansada e nossa água acabou.

- Sem problemas! – diz o sobrancelhudo.

A menina de dois coques laterais, seguiu seu caminho até sentir um chakra estranho.

-"Esse chakra não me é estranho..."

Mas ela não teve tempo nem de terminar seu pensamento. Pois se viu amarrada em corda, com um boneco segurando um pequeno fósforo aceso.

- É bom não tentar se soltar... ou irás morrer queimada. – diz o boneco.

A menina ficou apavorada! Ainda mais, quando se viu sendo carregada por outro boneco, para o local mais afastado de Konoha.

Mas tudo que os outros ouviram, foi um grito de desespero soltado por Ten-Ten.

Tendo ouvido o grito de sua amiga, os dois ninjas correram o mais rápido possível até o local. Mas tudo que encontraram, foi um bilhete, que dizia:

_Vocês que querem essa menina de volta,_

_vocês que não há querem vê-la queimar._

_Vamos fazer uma troca._

_A menina, pelo que tiraram de mim._

_Pensem nisso e não contem a ninguém!_

_Ou sua pequena amiga morrerá!_

_Vocês tem três dias para conseguir o que quero,_

_e chamar por mim._

_Se não conseguirem fazer isso,_

_essa garota morrerá da mesma forma que muitos morreram a cinco anos..._

Em quanto os dois procuravam desesperadamente pelo que se tratava a carta, se você prestasse bem a atenção, veriam que havia uma linda boneca de porcelana, os observando de cima da árvore.

Sim, eles estavam com problemas. Mas não eram os únicos...

- Me soltem! – gritava uma garota

- Você foi uma má menina! – diz um ANBU – E temos ordens diretas da Hokage-sama para mantê-la presa aqui, até novas ordens.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado... por que estão fazendo isso se não fiz nada errado?...

- Quer saber o que você fez de errado? – pergunta o ANBU, e assim que ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. – Você discutiu com um jounin, fugiu do hospital, tentou roubar seu remédio...

A essa altura, a menina já estava dormindo.

- E... NÃO DURMA EM QUANTO EU ESTIVER FALANDO!!

- Waaaahhhhhhh!! – diz a menina, batendo a cabeça com o susto. – Desculpa mas a culpa não é minha de ser tão intediante o que você dizia.

- Ora sua... – disse o homem trincando os dentes – Seu demônio por que ainda está entre nós?! Por que está nesta vila?!

Ouvindo as palavras dele, a menina fica triste e se encolhe.

- Sozinha...

- O que disse pirralha?!

- Aqui... sozinha... papai, mamãe... todos...

- Cale a boca! – diz o homem dando um tapa a cara dela.

A menina ficou muito irritada com aquilo e...

- Me mandou... calar a boca? – disse com um olhar sem emoção alguma. – Me desculpe mas você não manda em mim... E a única pessoa que pode me dizer isso... Não está na vila.

- Ora...

- O que vai fazer? - mostrando um sorriso cínico – Me bater?... Você pode ser um ANBU... mas isso não quer dizer que seja útil...

Após ouvir isso, ele vai para cima dela com uma kunai.

Mas não consegue atingi-la, pois tinha um dragão de chakra a sua frente.

- Gostou do meu amiguinho? – pergunta ela – Que pena... por que ele não gostou de você...

A única coisa ouvida por todos naquela prisão depois disso. Foi um grito. Mas não um grito qualquer. E sim, um grito de pavor...

Todos os guardas quando ouviram aquele grito, seguiram para o local de onde ele veio.

Ao entrarem naquela cela, tudo que viram foi: uma garotinha fria, presa e um ANBU. Morto...

Mas voltando a cabana...

Quando Ino acorda, demora um pouco até assimilar o que estava acpntecendo

- Alguém me tira daqui! – gritou a loira

- Ei, Ino não berra no meu ouvido!!

- Mas a culpa é sua por estarmos aqui!!!

- Minha?! Foi você que disse para seguirmos a voz!

- Agora já não importa!... Não importa porque não vamos sair daqui...

- Não diz isso – disse Naruto com um sorriso – Eu garanto que vão nos achar!

- Ei, você tem noção de que estamos quase fora da vila não é?

- Gaa-, ah isso não conta!!!

E então, a porta é aberta. Mas em vez de ficarem felizes por isso, só ficaram mais assustados. Afinal, o que abriu a porta era um boneco.

Mas não muito longe dali, estava aquele mesmo garoto. Só que agora, em vez de chorar, ele estava seguindo uma borboleta negra.

A borboleta voava cada vez mais rapidamente, e o menino cada vez ais rápido corria.

Pouco tempo depois, ele chegou em uma cachoeira, onde viu um garoto sentado perta da margem.

- O que está fazendo tão afastado da vila? – pergunta ainda olhando para a cachoeira.

- Me desculpe... – diz o garoto – É que segui aquela borboleta, e achei que encontraria minha amiga aqui...

- Por que achou que a borboleta o guiaria até sua amiga? – pergunta se virando, fazendo com que possa se notar que era Aburame Shino.

- É por que os insetos gostam dela e... – ele para, observa o garoto e continua – Você é Shino? Aburame Shino?

- Como sabe quem sou?

- Nyuu é que minha amiga o conhece – diz o garoto

- Estranho...

- Hein??

- Eu mandei aquela borboleta buscar... Meru...

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o garoto fica pasmo. Mas, em quanto esses dois conheciam-se. Uma garotinha tentava a todo custo se soltar.

- Já disse pra me soltarem!!! – disse ela debatendo o máximo possível seus braços.

- Tsc, segurar alguém como você nem é difícil. – disse um dos guardas – É difícil de imaginar que você matou um ANBU...

- Mas eu já disse que não matei ninguém... Eu não fiz nada!

- Pare de mentir! – quando o guarda ia acertar um soco na criança, uma mão vem e o segura.

- Pare!

Era a Hokage, e parecia muito perturbada.

- Eu mandei mantê-la presa e não baterem nela!

Ao ouvir aquilo, a garota fica em choque, e começa a se irritar, fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de chakra fosse liberada.

- Então... era verdade mesmo... – dizendo isso ela abaixa sua cabeça e faz o dragão de chakra mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez, ela não atinge ninguém com isso. Apenas destrói as correntes e...

- Eu não preciso disso! – gritou ela ainda no chão. – Eu não preciso... eu agüento ficar sem os remédios!

Dizendo isso, ela morde e faz sangrar seu dedão da mão esquerda. Mas o ferimento foi maior que o imaginado, fazendo muito sangue escorrer por seu braço.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu! – diz ela fazendo com que uma vespa gigante aparecesse abaixo dela.

A garota já estava fugindo quando...

- Volte aqui! – diz a hokage – Meru!

- Por que eu voltaria? – diz ela já estando longe da prisão – Por que eu voltaria se você só quer me prender?!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tsunade senti uma grande magoa apoderar-se de si e ajoelha-se no chão.

- Isso... isso sim é algo que não gostaria de ter visto... mas infelizmente... é algo que eu tinha que ver...

**(continua)**

**Oi gente.**

**Eu vou por aqui a ficha de um personagem e um casal aqui hoje como o combinado.**

**Eu sei que não foi só um personagem introduzido na história desta vez.**

**Mas assim fica mais emocionante. XD**

**Bem mas aqui está**

**Ficha:**

Nome: Meru Onikawa  
Idade:13 anos  
Aparencia: Olhos verdes, cabelo em uma cor... azul acinzentado BEM claro, (pode-se confundir com branco) preso em dois coques deixando uma parte deles cair até um pouco abaixo dos ombros (q nem o da mei ling d scc mas mais curto) e pele clara  
Personalidade:Sorridente, atrapalhada, (E MUITO) inteligente, animada, não deixa transparecer sua tristeza, engraçada, irritante e tem dupla personalidade (essa outra personalidade eh MUITO mais fria q o Sasuke) e gosta de lutar _(Como "ativa" essa outra personalidade?)_  
Gosto e Hobbies: amigos, correr, brincar, falar com os pais (eles tão mortos), ver lutas, treinar, lutar, pular e ajudar os outros  
Obseção por: Assustar os outros (o que é bem facil)  
Traumas:A morte dos pais, sua infância (todos odiavam ela e tocavam coisas nela), não poder andar sem um remédio  
Coisas que detesta: Que digam que ela tem problemas, que odeiem uma pessoa sem uma boa razão  
História: Ela nasceu não podendo mexer as pernas e por isso era odiada, aos seus oito anos de idade se mudou para outra cidade onde uma médica muito boa (Tsunade) curou suas pernas, mas dois anos depois seus pais foram assassinados.  
(ela é prima do Gaara e companhia)

**Casal: **Shino e Meru

**E agora respondendo aos reviews:**

**Gente eu não vou contar nada!!!**

**Por que se não a fic perde toda a graça acreditem u.u**

**Bem dessa vez foi isso**

**Kissus**

**Matta ne \o**


End file.
